The Lookout
---- The main Lookout Crew members. ---- Hello, we welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki, a Dragon Ball Z database where you can write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! It's also the home of the famous Lookout Crew warriors! This wiki is for making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fictions and Role-Play in its style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the wiki, and encourage you too. Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. We will give you rights if you gain our trust and respect. Please read the Rules of the Wiki along with our policies before editing, thank you for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! ---- Name and make your Article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a healthy, fun place (you can too!). *'SupremeLegacy' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Semi-Active) *'Supreme Kuzon' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Mars6612' (Administrator - Active) *'IloveJeice' (Administrator - Active) *''Jadenyuki93, Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4, Maroyasha'' - (All Chat Moderators and Rollback - Active) * For a full list of non-mod rollbacks, click here. * For our list of technical administrators, click here. This is the Wiki news. For the previous months' news archive, visit Supreme News Archive. May 2013 *May 3rd 2013: '' 3,000 PAGES!!!! Thank you to all who contributed, we are really growing! '' *May 8th 2013: ' ''THE WIKI'S ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! It has been a year since we were founded already on May 8th 2012. Yay! ' *May 9th 2013: ''Jadenyuki93 has been promoted to Chat Moderator and Rollback! *May 10th 2013: '' Ultra Kuzon has returned (yet again)! He is now as Supreme Kuzon and has been promoted to Bureaucrat/Administrator. The wiki is now entering back into full motion. '' - Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 has been promoted to Chat Moderator and Rollback! - The wiki has a new wordmark! Nice! (credit to TOAA). *May 11th 2013: 3,100 PAGES! GOOD JOB! *May 17th 2013: The wiki has a new background (actually an old one from a long time ago :P). Enjoy! *May 18th 2013: Maroyasha has been promoted to Chat Moderator! - IloveJeice has been promoted to Administrator! *May 19th 2013: Supreme Kuzon is the first user to reach 9,000 edits!! Good work! *May 20th 2013: 3,200 PAGES!! GOOD JOB!! *May 26th 2013: The wiki has a new background again! Enjoy. *May 27th 2013: 3,300 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *May 28th 2013: The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki's Official Rules have been updated. - The wiki has a new background AGAIN!!! enjoy. :D - The Wiki has new designs! Enjoy. This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. *Dragon Ball GY (Supreme Kuzon/SupremeLegacy) *Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan (Supreme Kuzon) *TBA. This is where an assigned Adminsitrator (SupremeLegacy) marks down his/her's chosen page that they like! ' ''King Saiyan I, is the Page of the Week! Good Job!' This is where the chosen character that an assigned Administrator (Mars6612) picks goes. '''Our Character of the Week will be ''AlphaXiang, Good Job!.' This is where the Fanon that an assigned Administrator (SupremeLegacy) puts his/her's favorite Fanon article. '''Our Fanon of the Week is ''Truth in the Mist Good Job!' This is where an assigned Administrator (Mars6612) puts his/her's favorite User on the Wiki. The User of the Week is Jadenyuki93! Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You! This is where an assigned Administrator (IloveJeice) puts the Role-Player that he/she chose. ''Maroyasha'' is the Role-Player of the week, Congrats!''' You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ This is where an assigned Administrator (Supreme Kuzon) puts the Picture he/she likes. form!]]This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! This is where an assigned Administrator (Supreme Kuzon) puts the Video about Dragon Ball that he/she chose. This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! This is the weekly poll. This is where the assigned admin (Supreme Kuzon) puts a poll for us to vote on. Be sure to vote! You have to fuse with someone in a battle, but who will it be? Goku Vegeta Gohan Goten Pan Piccolo Majin Buu Frieza Cell Broly Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707124709/dragonballupdates/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Wanna see another Awesome Dragon ball wiki/Fanon wiki? Visit the http://dragonballupdates.wikia.com/, A Great Wiki! Affiliate with us! See all affiliates Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki also has social media accounts! Like Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki on Facebook! We also have a Twitter! Watch our tweets and follow us on Twitter! Leave a Tweet! We have a Lookout Youtube account, SupremeDBWiki. Subscribe! ----- Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Sysop approved